Just Saying
by Chiieru17
Summary: "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu.." "Berisik.. Diamlah!" "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu.. " "Pergilah!" "Aku membencimu.. " -Park Jihoon- "Aku ingin terus melihatmu.. " "Aku rindu suaramu, teruslah bicara" "Aku membutuhkanmu" "Tetaplah disisiku" "Aku mencintaimu" Yang kau katakan tidak pernah sesuai dengan yang kau rasakan. Tetapi aku tetap mencintaimu. -Bae Jinyoung-
1. 01

**Just Saying**

Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon (Winkdeep)

Romance and Friendship

YAOI

.

.

.

.

"Baejin-ah, kau harus tau. Hari ini aku berhasil jalan dengan Guanlinie"

Aku Bae Jinyoung, siswa kelas 11 di sebuah sekolah tinggi swasta, yang berkata barusan adalah Park Jihoon, Sunbae ku di sekolah sekaligus orang yang aku cintai secara diam-diam.

"Cukkhae, hyung" aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis. Aku masih sibuk membolak balik halaman buku yang sama sekali tidak ku baca.

"Hanya itu? Yak! Kau membosankan" Jihoon melemparkan gulungan kertas kepadaku. "Kalau begitu aku pulang saja. Daritadi kau sibuk dengan bukumu"

Jihoon beranjak diri dari atas kasurku, ah ya sejak tadi kita sedang berada di kamarku.

"Tidak perlu mengantarku" lagi-lagi seperti ini

"akan ku antar" aku menyambar hoodie hitam ku dan mencari kunci mobilku. "Ku bilang tidak perlu, Bae Jinyoung"

Ah.. Dia menyebalkan "kalau begitu sampai halte saja, kajja" aku keluar duluan dari kamarku, Jihoon hanya mengikutiku dari belakang.

Meski aku berkata akan mengantarnya sampai halte, tapi aku tetap mengantarnya sampai rumah

"padahal kau bilang hanya akan mengantarku sampai halte" walau wajahnya terlihat marah, aku tahu sebenarnya ia senang ku antar sampai rumah.

"Lain kali akan ku antar sampai halte saja. Jangan lupa mandi dan makan malam. Langsung tidur jangan banyak mikirin Guanlin. Arraseo? " entah kenapa aku malah terdengar seperti pacarnya saja.

"Baejin-ah pabo"

Jihoon langsung memasuki gerbang rumahnya sebelum ia menutup gerbangnya ia melambai kan tangan ke arahku.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur yang berukuran big size itu. Aku berguling-guling di atasnya untuk melepaskan penat.

"Ahh, Jihoon-hyung pabo. Masa masih tidak sadar kalau aku suka sama dia" memikirkan bagaimana Jihoon yang sedang bersama Guanlin membuatku semakin menggila saja.

Aku meraih ponsel hitamku, ada pesan masuk dari Daehwi.

from : Daehwi-ya

Besok jangan lupa bawa uang lebih. Kita akan rapat osis sampai malam

Daehwi merupakan teman sekelasku, sekaligus sesama anggota osis. Aku cukup dekat dengannya karena kita kenal sejak sekolah menengah.

.

.

.

"Baejin-hyung?" seseorang memanggilku dan menyadarkan ku dari lamunan singkatku. "Hm?" aku menoleh ke asal suara, oh Guanlin.

"Kau melihat Jihoon-hyung? Biasanya dia selalu bersama mu" aku hanya mengangkat bahuku tanda tidak tahu.

Ya, sejak pagi aku belum bertemu Jihoon karena aku sibuk dengan urusan osis ku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Guanlin pergi untuk mencari Jihoon kembali. Ku rasa ada hal penting yang akan di sampaikannya.

Saat ini aku sedang di kantin, menunggu Daehwi memesankan makanan untukku.

"Baejin-ah, lain Kali kau harus merasakan yang namanya antri. Harus" aku tersenyum tipis melihat sahabatku ini marah-marah sendiri.

"Aku akan antri untukmu jika aku berhasil mendapatkannya" aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku

"kau masih saja menyukainya. Padahal jelas-jelas dia menyukai orang lain. Seharusnya kau belajar menyukai orang yang ada di depanmu ini" sontak aku memukul kepalanya dengan sendok yang sedang ku pegang.

"Aku menyukaimu Daehwi-ya, saranghae" aku mencubit pipinya. "Yak! Nado saranghae" sedetik kemudian kami tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

pertama kali post story di sini

Chii biasanya post cerita di Wattpad

yuk mampir kek wattpad Chii dengan uname Chiieru17


	2. 02

"kau masih saja menyukainya. Padahal jelas-jelas dia menyukai orang lain. Seharusnya kau belajar menyukai orang yang ada di depanmu ini" sontak aku memukul kepalanya dengan sendok yang sedang ku pegang. "Aku menyukaimu Daehwi-ya, saranghae" aku mencubit pipinya. "Yak! Nado saranghae" sedetik kemudian kami tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

Just Saying

.

.

.

Tak terasa sekarang sudah waktunya pulang, seharian ini aku tidak ada dikelas karena sibuk dengan tugasku. Waktu begitu cepat berlalu saat sedang tidak mengikuti pelajaran.

"Baeejjiiinnn-ahh, ayo pulang" itu Jihoon dia berlari ke arahku seperti anak kecil.

"Baejin pulang bersamaku, ada sesuatu yang harus kami urus" Daehwi yang baru keluar dari kelas langsung menyeretku menjauh dari Jihoon.

"Mian hyung, sebagai gantinya besok kau akan ku jemput" ekspresi kecewa sedikit terlihat di wajahnya yang manis itu. Ah.. Hyung itu membuatku ingin menciumnya.

Line Chat*

 **PJihoon**

Bae

Baejin

Bae Jinyoung

Besok jadi jemput ya. Jangan telat!

 **Bjin**

Iya hyung

 **Pjihoon**

Oh ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ceritakan. Aku ingin bercerita secepatnya. Sampai ketemu besok

 **Bjin**

Aku rasa aku tau apa yang akan hyung ceritakan.. Haha..

See you hyung. Have a nice dream

Aku letakkan ponselku sembarangan. Besok ia pasti akan menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan Guanlin. 'Hai hati. Apa kau siap?' arghh, aku malah terlihat bodoh sekarang.

Pukul 06.00a.m aku sudah berada di depan rumah Jihoon. Menunggu pangeran manis itu bersiap-siap. Ku lirik jam tangan ku "apa aku datang kepagian?" ku keluarkan ponselku dari saku.

To : Jihoon-hyung

5 menit lagi tidak keluar juga. Aku tinggal

/send/

Aku mulai menghitung mundur, 3 2 1.. Keluarlah sang pangeran manis dari istananya. "Yak! Baejin-ah, aku bahkan belum sarapan. Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran ya" aku hanya tersenyum.

Kami masuk kedalam mobil ku. "Kau bilang ingin bercerita" aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak" oke, kalau seperti ini artinya dia lagi bete.

"Baiklah, kalau gitu jangan bercerita" aku tau dia ini tsundere akut, dia pasti akan memukulku sebentar lagi.

"Yaakk! Sahabat macam apa kau ini" katanya sambil memukul kepalaku sesuai dugaan. "Entah" aku fokus menyetir.

"Jika ingin cerita, ceritalah. Akan ku dengarkan. Kalau tidak ya sudah, aku tidak akan memaksamu" ku lirik wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit jengkel namun sesaat kemudian ceria kembali. "Aku jadian dengan Guanlinie"

TBC


End file.
